United States of America
Located on the mainland of the North American continent, and separated from the savages of Asia by the Pacific and the hostility and envy of Europe and Africa by the Atlantic, the United States have much to thank Providence for. Not only do they control a nation of states and dependencies, altogether as strong as France (yet geographically isolated from the same), America is blessed with economic exurberance, while Europe is plagued with existential angst, and Asia is immured in violent strife. But how long can it last? with new wealth and power, there too will be jealousy: sinister forces now stalk the slums, brothels, and corridors of power of Europe, while in Asia there exist the twin evils of Communism and the stark militarism of the Empire of the Rising Sun. Nevertheless, this could merely presage a new and exciting chapter in American history: after all, what is the shining knight in armour without a dragon to slay? Gameplay As masters of innovation and quality, you will discover that the Americans by far and large have one of the the most extensive complement of unique units in its arsenal, be it horse cavalry and machine guns or tanks and fighter jets in later games - all of them are fast on foot, and are easily produced without so batting an eyelid. Yet, it would be highly unwise to assume that American units are the best - have American tanks pound Russian or German ones, and they will be the ones taking a beating instead. Rather, the American player must gather forces to gather more - infantry generate additional resources useful in creating more units - until one is strong enough to surround the enemy and take them. It is also to be noted that US units are known for faster train times, as well as cheaper upgrade costs. It is thus in America's interests to maintain a strong economy and acquire additional resources to unlock a higher population cap in order to fulfill its need for fast-producing easily upgradeable units. Leaders *Liberal: FDR *Fascist: John Nance Garner *Communist: Earl Browder CtW objectives *Maintain control of your home territories of: New England; Virginia; California; Oregon; Dakota Plains; Pacific Northwest; Carolina; Ohio; Texas; Florida; Great Lakes; Montana; Louisiana; Colorado; Hawaii; Alaska. *Gather 2,000 tribute AND *Defeat Germany and Japan OR *Before the Atomic Era, control the following: Southern Asia; Pacific Territories covered North America *New England *Virginia *California *Oregon *Dakota Plains *Pacific Northwest *Carolina *Ohio *Texas *Florida *Great Lakes *Montana *Louisiana *Colorado *Hawaii *Alaska Central America and Caribbean *Cuba *Panama Pacific *Luzon *Mindanao *Guam China *Shanghai Unique units (note that many of these units are shared with other nations) Infantry *Rifle infantry: Marines => GIs *Anti-armour: Bazooka 3-6 *Machine gun: M2 Browning 3-6 *Flamethrower infantry (only for balance) *Commando: Rangers. Commandos are often armed with submachine guns. Tanks *Light tanks: FT-17^ 1 => M2 Light 2 => M3 Stuart# 3 => M24 Chaffee 4-5 => Bulldog 6 *Medium tanks: M2A1 2 => M3 Lee# 3 => M4 Sherman# 4-6 *Heavy tanks: Mk VIII Liberty^ 1-5 => Pershing 6 Artillery *SPGs: Sherman Firefly (requires a Sherman chassis, and an ancillary tech) *Cannon: Schneider 1-3 => M114 155 mm howitzer Other vehicles *M1 Combat Car# 2 => M20 Armored Utility Car# 3 => Staghound Mk I# 4 => M8 Greyhound# 5 *M3 Calliope (requires an M3 chassis, and another tech in order to be created) *M3 Satan *SPAD => Quadmont AA Halftrack (supplies troops, has offensive capabilities) 3 *AMC Schneider# (is an armed supply unit. Upgraded to Quadmont AA Halftrack in 3) Aircraft *Fighters: Mohawk 2-3 => Mustang 4-5 => P-80 Shooting Star 6 *Bombers: B-23 Dragon 2-3 => B17 Flying Fortress 4-6 *Light bomber: P-47 Thunderbolt Naval unitsms:Amerika Syarikat *Capital ship: Iowa-class battleship - Average-strength battleship. Capable of outranging warships like the Vittorio Veneto class, but still fragile against other ships, especially such as Bismarck-class or Yamato-class warships. It however is distinguished from other factions by having a lower pop cost, and a fast build time. Theoretically, the USA can churn out quite a number of these warships. *Battle cruiser: Baltimore-class cruiser - America doesn't build cruisers, it just upgrades its battle cruisers to heavy cruisers. The Baltimore-class heavy cruiser is an upgrade of the battle cruiser - slightly more expensive than the destroyer, but easier to build and has the following benefits: it's as fast an manoeuvreable as any cruiser, but has enough firepower and hull strength approximating the battle cruiser. *Aircraft carrier: Yorktown-class - the best carrier in the whole game, with a good operational range. Category:Major powers